1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing lens system and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact photographing lens system with a wide field of view and an image capturing device which is applicable to electronic terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system with a wide field of view employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of electronic terminals with a wide field of view, such as driving recorders, rear view camera systems, sports cameras and portable wireless cameras, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems with a wide field of view.
Other conventional compact optical systems with five-element lens structure are also developed. However, the refractive power of the lens elements, which is favorable for enlarging the field of view, might lead to problems of image distortion, vignetting at the periphery of the image and difficulty for miniaturizing.